zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Link
}} died of aids by magic johnson File:Link Normal - Item2.gif File:Items (The Legend of Zelda).png File:Downthrust (The Adventure of Link).gif File:Link (A Link to the Past).gif File:Link Attacking (A Link to the Past).png file:Link Resting (A Link to the Past).png File:Jump Attack (Ocarina of Time).png File:Link with Fairy Bow.png File:Magic Spin Attack (Ocarina of Time).png File:Link Defending (Ocarina of Time).png File:Link Artwork 2 (Ocarina of Time).png File:Link Hanging.png File:Link Artwork 2 (Majora's Mask).png File:Link Artwork 3 (Majora's Mask).png File:Link and Epona (Majora's Mask).png File:Link (horseback).gif File:Link with Ember Seed.png File:Link with Slingshot.png File:Green Link (Four Swords).png File:Blue Link (Four Swords).png File:Red Link (Four Swords).png File:Purple Link (Four Swords).png File:Link Wind Waker 1.png File:Link Wind Waker 2.png File:Link Wind Waker 4.png File:Link Wind Waker 5.png File:Link Wind Waker 6.png File:Link Wind Waker 7.png File:Link Wind Waker 8.png File:Link Wind Waker 9.png File:Link Wind Waker 10.png File:Link Wind Waker 11.png File:Link Wind Waker 12.png File:Link Second Quest (The Wind Waker).png File:Link Stabbing (The Minish Cap).png File:Link Artwork 1 (The Minish Cap).png File:Link Artwork 2 (The Minish Cap).png File:Link Artwork 3 (The Minish Cap).png File:Link Artwork 4 (The Minish Cap).png File:Link Artwork 5 (The Minish Cap).png File:Link Artwork 6 (The Minish Cap).png File:Link Artwork 7 (The Minish Cap).png File:Link Artwork 8 (The Minish Cap).png File:Link and the Gust Jar.png File:Link Capless (The Minish Cap).gif File:Link Artwork (Twilight Princess).png File:Link Artwork 2 (Twilight Princess).png File:Link Artwork 3 (Twilight Princess).png File:Link and Ordon Goat.png File:Crossbow Artwork.png File:Link Attacking (Spirit Tracks).png File:Spirit Tracks Artwork 3.png File:Link and Princess Zelda (Spirit Tracks).png File:Whirlwind.png File:Link Playing Spirit Flute.png File:Link (Phantom Hourglass).png File:Link Using Whip.png File:Boomerang (Spirit Tracks).png File:Link & Phantom.png File:Link Artwork 1 (Skyward Sword).png File:Link Artwork 2 (Skyward Sword).png File:Link Artwork 3 (Skyward Sword).png File:Loftwing Artwork.png File:Link Artwork 5 (Skyward Sword).png File:Link Artwork (A Link Between Worlds).png File:Link Artwork 3 (A Link Between Worlds).jpg Link Sword (Hyrule Warriors).png|Link with Hylian Sword in Hyrule Warriors Link Magic Rod (Hyrule Warriors).png|Link with the Magic Rod in Hyrule Warriors Link Gauntlets (Hyrule Warriors).png|Link with the Gauntlets in Hyrule Warriors Link Knight Uniform - HW.png|Link in his Knight Trainee Uniform in Hyrule Warriors Link_Epona_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|Link riding Epona in Hyrule Warriors Link Spinner (Hyrule Warriors).png|Render of Link wielding the Spinner in Hyrule Warriors Postman_Link_(Hyrule_Warriors).png |Link dressed as the Postman in Hyrule Warriors. Young Link (Hyrule Warriors).png|Young Link in Hyrule Warriors Young Link Kokiri Sword (Hyrule Warriors).png|Young Link wielding the Kokiri Sword in Hyrule Warriors File:Linkle.png|''Hyrule Warriors'' Concept art for a female version of Link File:Linkle.jpg|''Hyrule Warriors'' Concept art for a female version of Link de:Link es:Link ja:リンク (キャラクター) Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Mystical Seed of Courage Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Link's Crossbow Training characters Category:The Legend of Zelda animated series characters Category:Valiant Comics characters Category:Hyrule Warriors characters